This I Promise You
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: The Queen family is proud to announce the marriage of their only son Oliver Queen to Miss Felicity Smoak. You are cordially invited to the wedding of the year. FAGE 007 story written for Little Angry Kitten. AU
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 007**

**Title: **This I Promise You

**Written for: **Maria Depp Burton / Little Angry Kitten

**Written By: **Laurie Whitlock

**Rating: **M

**Summary: ** The Queen family is proud to announce the marriage of their only son Oliver Queen to Miss Felicity Smoak. You are cordially invited to the wedding of the year.

**Prompt used: **Prompt #4: Character A and B are getting married. Their families try to help but are only making it worse.

**Betas:** pink-choco late uni corn and JoyfulyetHesitantPen

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ** **Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

** www . fanfiction community /FAGE-007/93625/**

**A/n: **I own nothing, all known characters belong to DC Universe and The CW.

"_Oliver Queen_, if I have to listen to your mother try to tell me how to have my own wedding _one more time_, I'm going to explode." I yelled at Oliver when he came in the door.

"I'm sorry Felicity. I've tried to tell her to tone it down but she just won't listen," he said with sympathy in his voice.

Ever since Oliver and I announced to our families that we were getting married, Mrs. Queen had been talking nonstop about it and how it was going to be the wedding of the year. She had wanted the guest list right away; so far she had it up to 200 people for the wedding.

And then it was the flowers.

And the cake.

And the invitations.

And the dress.

And everything else.

My mother was no different, she kept going on and on about all the media that was going to be in attendance, what I should wear, what she and dad should wear. If I was absolutely sure that I wanted to marry Oliver and if we were going to have a traditional Jewish wedding. It was getting so bad that I was ready to tell Oliver that we should just elope.

"Something has to be done about our mothers," I replied while laying my head over his heart.

"What I would like to know is, what happened to that bossy woman I fell in love with, who wouldn't take anyone's shit?" Oliver asked.

"She's still here; I just don't want to upset anyone." I sighed.

"Well darling, I think it's time that you remember who you are and start letting our mothers know that this is our wedding not theirs and you will decide on things like flowers and music."

"I'll try but sometimes your mother intimidates me."

"My mother intimidates everyone. You just need to stand up to her and show her that you are boss."

"Alright, Oliver. Have you eaten?"

"No, let's go find something to eat."

Oliver kissed me with so much passion that my glasses fogged up, we then went into the kitchen to make something to eat. We spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking about the things that we wanted in our wedding.

I groped groggily as I tried to find my phone to make it stop ringing. I didn't know what time it was and I was still too half asleep to put on my glasses or turn on the light. I finally found it when it stopped ringing; typical. I left it where it was and rolled over so that I could cuddle into Oliver again. If I could make it happen, I would spend the whole day wrapped up in Oliver Queen and not let the world get at us.

It was a couple of hours later that Oliver woke me up by tracing his fingers lightly over my bare arm. I shivered at his touch and melted into the bed as his lips followed the path of his fingers. This man was way too good to me and I wondered yet again what I did to have this wonderful, strong, beautiful man fall in love with me and want to keep me around forever.

"What are you thinking?" Oliver whispered as he nipped at my ear.

I hummed in contentment, having momentarily forgotten what thoughts had been going through my head before his lips touched my skin. "Mmm...About what I ever did to deserve you."

Oliver pulled back and stared, the weight of his eyes heavy on my skin, especially with him so close. I knew him well enough to know he wanted me to look at him, so I didn't make him wait, meeting his gaze steadily.

His eyes were intense, filled with emotion and his brows were furrowed with confusion. "You're not the one who should be wondering what you did to deserve what we have, Felicity."

His voice was filled with so much heartfelt conviction that my breath hitched in my chest and my eyes itched with the beginning of tears. Reaching up, I cupped his cheek and smiled at him softly. "Oliver, you go out every night and risk your life to protect this city and the people you love, to make Starling better. I don't know anyone who deserves to be loved and find a happy ending more."

His lips curled up into that small smile he saved just for me—sweet, adoring and slightly awed—before leaning down to kiss me tenderly. "I can't do what I do without my brilliant I.T. partner, so I think the same sentiment applies to you."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Tell me more about this brilliant I.T. partner of yours."

Oliver's smile brightened. "Well, she's got this cute little nose—" he placed a playful kiss to my nose— "gorgeous blue eyes that always see right through me—" he kissed each of my eyelids— "these full, sexy lips that could turn a saint into a sinner..."

Our lips crashed together with searing passion, Oliver taking the lead by pulling my bottom one between his and scraping lightly with his teeth. Just as I was about to demand entrance into his mouth, he pulled away and I did nothing to hide my pout.

That little smile that I loved so much morphed into a devilish smirk. "And don't even get me started on how amazing her body is..."

With that, he disappeared beneath the sheet that covered me, drawing out a delighted giggle that turned into a breathless moan as he worshiped every part of me.

".

~xx~

As Oliver and I were leaving my place, my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I saw that it was Mrs. Queen, again. I showed it to Oliver.

Smiling, he said, "Just stand up to her, Felicity."

I nodded and answered the phone, "Hello?"

"_Felicity dear, I was wondering if you could come over. There are more details that we need to work out." _

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Queen, but I need to get to work."

"_Surely Oliver can get along without you for a day, especially if it's for the wedding." she reasoned with a smug tone to her voice. _

I took a deep breath, looked at Oliver and replied, "_We _are not planning anything, Mrs. Queen. _You_ are making all the finale decisions and this is _my_ wedding. I think that it would be best if you let me make the decisions and not second guess me."

"_I see... well, I'll just tell anyone that calls me from now on to call you. I can see when I am not needed." She replied with a huff. _

I sighed. "Mrs. Queen, that isn't what I meant. I still want your input and my mother's but I just don't want you or her to second guess me."

"_Yes... well... I need to go, please excuse me." _

With that, she hung up. With another sigh, I looked at Oliver. "She's not happy with me."

"What did she say?" he inquired, wrapping his arms around me.

"That she can see when she's not needed and if anyone calls her for the wedding that she will direct them to me." I sighed again.

"I'm sorry she was so harsh towards you my darling. I'll have a talk with her," Oliver said while placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't bother. She won't change her mind." I replied.

"Well, at least you'll still have your mother," Oliver reasoned.

"No, I don't. Her main thing is for me to have a proper Jewish wedding. She won't care about the dress, food, cake, music or invitations."

"Well, then, if you don't want to do it yourself, I'll just hire you a wedding planner," Oliver said with so much conviction that I had a feeling I wouldn't be able to talk him out of it but I tried nonetheless.

"Oliver, you don't have to do that. I'm sure I can manage."

"Ah, but that's the thing my love, you don't have to do it alone and I'll make sure that this one takes all of your suggestions into consideration and doesn't try to push his or her own."

I really didn't want to go it on my own knowing that I would never have the time to put together a wedding while helping Oliver capture criminals, so I decided to fight him a little longer on the subject before finally giving in.

"Oliver, you are very sweet but really, how hard can putting together a wedding be? I just need to get a dress, pick a venue for us to get married in, get the food, the cake, flowers and make up the invitations. That doesn't sound all that hard," I replied.

"But you're forgetting something."

"Oh? And what's that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I also need your help at the Foundry as well as there are times where I want you all to myself." he said the last bit with a saucy wink.

"I'm sure I can find time to do all of that."

"Can you now? I know you're smart and very talented with technology but wedding planning can be madness from what I understand."

"Oh, all right Oliver, you can hire me a wedding planner if it will make you happier," I replied with a fake sigh.

"Thank you. I'll have someone contact you before the end of today."

He kissed me soundly, and then we headed off to Verdant.

**A/n: **So, there we have it, the first chapter if my very first Arrow story. Hope it was liked.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **I own nothing, all known characters belong to DC and The CW. Maria, I really hope that you are enjoying this story.

Beth, the wedding planner Oliver hired was an absolute dream. We interviewed a few before we found her, and as soon as I met her, I knew that she was the one. We sat down with her and told her what we envisioned for the wedding, and she set to work straight away.

It seemed as though we were taking down a criminal every other week, so with Beth planning the wedding, it left me more time to work with Oliver while relieving me of some of the stress. It was non-stop madness, but I loved it; after all, this was what I signed up for when I agreed to help Oliver and Diggle.

When I wasn't helping Oliver track someone down, I was with Beth making the final decisions on everything. She'd even made some suggestions on incorporating traditional Jewish wedding customs. The only problem was, I was having a hard time finding my dress. I had looked online and gone to bridal stores but nothing had called to me; nothing had screamed, "This is the one." I wanted it to be traditional, white but gorgeous and I wanted it to fit me like a glove. I was also wavering on the style of the dress. I couldn't decide. There was just so much to consider! First there was style: ball gown, mermaid, floor length, fit, flare, trumpet, A line... Then there was the waist. Did I want a bodice? Empire? A corset? What about sleeves? Cap, three-quarter, full, one shoulder, off the shoulder? And material: tulle, lace, organza? And neckline! I couldn't forget about the neckline! Sweetheart! Scoop neck! Draped! Also, detailing! Did I want bling? Beading? Ruffles? It was enough to turn my brain into a mass of goo inside my skull. I kept expecting it to dribble out of my ears any moment now.

Mom tried to help me out as did Beth, and I loved all of their suggestions, but their choices just weren't my style. I was sitting in my apartment one day, scrolling through yet another bridal website when a dress caught my eye. It was a beautiful, white, tulle and pearly beading wedding dress. The strapless bodice was encrusted with bead embroidery, the princess skirt had cascading beading and narrow grosgrain belt with a bow at the front.

I thought it was my dress, but I couldn't be certain till I saw it with my own eyes. I called the bridal shop and asked them if they had it in their store. They confirmed they did, so I asked them to put one to the side for me and that I would be there in half an hour to try it on. I was a little excited, but I didn't want to get my hopes up just yet.

I shot a quick text off to Oliver to let him know that I was going out. He responded by telling me to be safe and let him know instantly if something went wrong. It was sweet that he was always so worried about me, and I had a feeling that he may have had Diggle tail me; on more than one occasion, but I wasn't going to say anything about it. I told him that I would and that I loved him. Then I called my mom to see if she wanted to go with me, and she happily agreed, so I went to pick her up.

Half an hour later, we pulled to a stop in front of the bridal shop. It was a cute little shop in Central City called Camelot Bridal, what a cute name, I thought as we walked through the door.

"Hello, and welcome to Camelot. My name is Clara. How may I help you today?"

"Hello, I called a half hour ago requesting a dress. Felicity Smoak is the name."

Clara typed a few keys on the computer and then said with a smile, "Ah, yes. If you both would just follow me to the back, I'll go and pull out the dress for you."

"Great, thank you," I responded with my own smile.

Mom and I followed her to the back and took a seat on the chairs while we waited for her to come back.

"Here you are, Ms. Smoak," Clara said while handing me a garment bag. "The changing room is just through that door. Once you have changed, I'll be in to assist you with the dress."

"Alright. Thank you," I replied, taking the bag.

I went into the changing room, hung the bag on the hook in there and then stripped. I unzipped the bag and took out the beautiful gown. I was really starting to get a strong feeling that this was my dress. I slipped it on and the Clara helped me to do it up. I went out to look at myself in the mirror. I was stunning and this dress was absolutely my dress, I turned trying to get every angle so that I could make sure that it all looked good. Mom had tears streaming down her face,

"Oh baby, that dress is absolutely gorgeous on you. You look so beautiful, and I know that Oliver is going to love it as well,"

"Thanks, Mom, I'm surprised and happy that it fits and I only need to have a little hemming done to it."

"It was made especially for you, sweetheart," Mom said, coming to give me a hug.

We then went about looking for her dress and also the bridesmaid dresses. I wasn't going to have a lot of bridesmaids, I had asked Thea if she wanted to be a bridesmaid and she agreed, I also had a few close cousins. My matron of honor was going to be my best friend since childhood.

Mom had finally settled on a beautiful above the knee blue dress that had capped sleeves and came with a lighter blue shawl. For the bridesmaid dresses I decided on floor length teal dresses that had a sweetheart neckline. I knew that the girls would have to come in to see if their dresses needed alterations or not, so I sent a text out to them all letting them know that I had found dresses that I think would look good with my color scheme and where the store was, so that they could try on the dresses and make sure that it all fit.

Once everything was figured out, I paid for my dress and mom's dress. Clara told me that I would need to come in two months before the wedding to make sure that the dress still fit and then again weeks before the day of the wedding.

Mom and I went for lunch after we left Camelot and I told her of the things that were already decided upon like the cake, flowers and the food for the reception. After lunch, I drove mom home and then sent a text to Oliver, Oliver told me that he was at Verdant. I drove there and went down to the basement where he was, I stood at the top of the stairs and my breath was taken from me, for there standing in front of me was my love Oliver Queen, shirtless and working out.

The scars on his body told such a sad tale about the hell he went through for the five years everyone thought he was dead, but to me, they were warrior's marks. Telling a tale of how strong this man had been and how hard he fought to get back to his family.

"Felicity, is everything alright?" Oliver asked, breaking me from my trance.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" I questioned.

"Well, you were standing up there for quite awhile just staring at me,"

I blushed a bit and then said, "Oh, just lost in thought,"

Oliver laughed and held open his arms, "Come here,"

I practically flew down the stairs and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed because whenever I was in his arms, I felt safe and like I was home. We just stood there for a few minutes, lost in each other. I had no plans to break this peace but sadly Oliver's phone had other ideas as it started ringing. We broke apart and Oliver went to get his phone which was lying on top of my computer table.

"What Diggle?" Oliver asked crossly.

I took the time to compose myself, my heart beat was wildly out of control but that was just what Oliver did to me. I couldn't hear what Diggle was telling Oliver but Oliver seemed to be getting madder by the minute.

Oliver hardly said anything to Diggle in return and then just hung up the phone; he looked at me and said, "Time to go to work."

**A/n:** so there you have it, chapter 2 is done. Let's see what's bothering Oliver in the next chapter, shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **I still own nothing; all characters are the right and property of DC Universe and The CW.

"James Nichols has been terrorizing Starling City for the past months now. The cops haven't been able to catch him, so now it is up to us." Diggle said upon entering the basement.

"What is it exactly that he's doing?" I questioned.

"He's a human trafficker. He's been taking homeless people as well as prostitutes from here in town and has been selling them for sex slavery," Diggle responded.

"How long has he been doing this?" I asked, outraged.

"Almost a year," Diggle replied. "The cops have done everything they can to catch him, including infiltration with undercover officers, but nothing has worked and the undercover cops have all ended up dead."

"Why did Detective Lance take so long to contact me?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, Oliver, but after their seventh failed attempt to get him, he finally decided to get in touch," Diggle answered him.

"Well then, let's not waste any more time. Diggle, I want you to contact Lyla and see what A.R.G.U.S. has on him. I'll set up a meeting with Detective Lance and see what more he can tell me and Felicity, you know what to do," Oliver said.

We nodded and I went over to my computers, I hacked into the police computers to find out everything that I could about Nichols. Diggle headed out to meet up with Lyla at A.R.G.U.S. and Oliver contacted Detective Lance to set up a meeting.

XXX

For two months, I worked the tech in the Foundry while Oliver, Sara, Digg and Roy hit the streets, hunting him down using every method at our disposal. Even with the joint effort between A.R.G.U.S., Detective Lance and Team Arrow, Nichols managed to elude us at every turn.

We would get close but Nichols was always one step ahead of us. At one point, we were all so desperate and disheartened at our failure that I proposed an undercover mission of our own. Since Nichols tended to go after prostitutes, Sara and I would pose as hookers. For a long time Oliver was against it but as time went by and we still had nothing, he agreed to it. After the last time I'd been kidnapped, I designed an app that would send a distress signal to Oliver's phone. When activated it made it appear as though my phone GPS was disabled but it sent a text message with my latest coordinates every two minutes. I also hooked up my app to Digg's cell so that if anything would ever happen to Oliver; which it never will, Sara and I wouldn't be left high and dry.

So Sara and I left Verdant and went out to find the sluttiest outfits we could. Oliver wanted to come with us, but I told him I needed him at Verdant monitoring my searches. I had a feeling Digg would be fulfilling my request while Sara and I gained an Arrow-shaped shadow. It didn't take long for Sara and me to find our outfits and after we did, once night fell we went down to the docks where a majority of the prostitutes hung out. The girls left us pretty much alone, every time a girl left, I wondered if she would come back.

Sara and I were approached by several Johns, which was the point. We'd dressed the part for that purpose, knowing anyone that came looking for the services of a call girl could be one of Nichols' men. Sara and I stuck together though, each time either telling the men we only came as a package deal, which cost more than any of them were willing to pay, or charged way too much individually. But around two in the morning, a black van pulled up, a man got out and pointed to Sara, a redhead, a brunette and me to come over, and I had a strong feeling that this was it. I was able to activate the app as we walked to the van, feeling my phone vibrate slightly to verify that the first text message had been sent to Oliver and the next one would go to Digg, before I got to the van. When we got in, the guy told us to hand over any electronics that we had because we wouldn't need them. Once that was done, he blindfolded us and then drove off. I didn't like being blindfolded but Sara kept me calm and told me to remember that Oliver was going to come for us.

We took so many rights and lefts while we were driving that I was unable to remember what direction we came in. I just hoped that Oliver would be able to find us. We finally came to a stop as the sun was starting to rise, we still had the blindfolds on but the sun's rays were piercing through the blindfolds. We walked up a long driveway and over a threshold. We were then taken by the arm and led off; I didn't know if Sara or any of the other girls were following me up the stairs that my handler was leading me up or not. Once we got to wherever it was the stairs led to, I heard a door being unlocked and then I was pushed into a room and blindfold was taken off. The room that I was in had no windows and it locked only from the outside, there was a mattress on the floor that was filthy and nothing more.

I gingerly sat down on the bed and begin hoping that Oliver, Roy and Diggle would be here soon to rescue Sara and me. I think I was trapped in the room for two days; but it felt longer, I was brought food, let out to go to the bathroom and forced to change my clothing and shower. That night, there was about four men and three woman that came into my room, I was forced to stand and keep my eyes to the ground while the men looked me over, I shuddered every time and prayed that Oliver would burst through the door. Thankfully I was never told to take off my clothes when the men were present or perform sex acts on them. Every time the men would leave, I would curl into a ball on the mattress and cry my eyes out, not only for what I was going through but also for what other woman had gone through.

I heard that the auction was going to be held two night's time. I was scared because I knew that once I was sold, it would take Oliver a hell of a lot longer to find Sara and me. I was also scared because I knew if I was bought to be one of the sex slaves, I was for sure going to have to perform a sexual act on the man that "bought" me.

As night began to fall, I was taken from my room and led to the showers where I showered and then was put into a deep-V cut black mini dress that had a slit up my right leg that went thigh high. The dress left very little to the imagination, once I was dressed, the blindfold was put back on me and I was led to another room. It was dark and I could hear the cries and whispers of the other women and men in the room with me. I called out for Sara and was able to move so that I was standing with her.

"How are you doing?" Sara whispered to me when I got near her.

"I'm scared, I know that this was my idea but I never thought that we would be taken to a place like this and sold like cattle," I whispered back.

"Just stay strong and know that Oliver, Roy and Diggle will be here for us."

I nodded but didn't say anything in reply because the men came back in at that time and pushed us all out into a brightly lit room. The bidding began, and one by one the women were led out, crying and pleading. I could tell that they were getting closer and closer to Sara and me and still there was no Oliver. When it was my turn, the blindfold was taken off and I was once again told to keep my eyes to the ground, the bids were getting higher and higher for me. When the bidding hit $30,000 that's when I heard an arrow fly through the room and hit someone. My heart leaped because I knew that Oliver had finally came for me.

I looked up and saw green and red blurs, and Oliver and Roy were running through the room shooting people. I could tell by the arrows that they were the trick ones, this was here we would have more people for the cops to arrest which is better than killing them. I had never been happier to see them in my life. Diggle was closer to the doors where they burst through and was shooting people that were trying to escape. I looked over for Sara and saw her already fighting, of course she was already free from her bounds, and she was an assassin after all. I went to get the other women out of the way.

Oliver was the one to find Nichols; he didn't get a chance to say anything before Oliver put an arrow straight through his heart. After everyone was caught, Oliver came rushing over to me, wrapped me in his arms and said, "I have failed you, Felicity. I should have been here sooner."

"I'm just glad that you're here now and even though you killed Nichols, I know how hard that was for you but thank you for killing him so that he won't be able to do this to any more women. Now, take me home."

Oliver nodded, and after Roy called the police, we got out of there. Oliver carried me bridal style because now that all of this was over, I felt like I was going to pass out. When we got home, Oliver took me right to the bathroom and ran me a bath, and while I soaked, I told him everything that had happened and he apologized over and over for not getting there sooner and I kept telling him that I was happy he got there when he did.

After I was done in the bath, Oliver carried me to his room and even though he didn't think I was up to it, we made love to each other and I kept telling myself that it was all over and it was never going to happen to me or another woman again.

**A/n: **So there we have it, the third chapter. Up next is the wedding.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **I own nothing, all known characters belong to DC Universe and The CW.

It was the big day, and I couldn't believe that it was finally here. I was nervous, excited and felt sick to my stomach every hour since I woke up. I was so hungry but according to traditions, I need to be fasting till after the vows. Having to wait really sucked but I was sure I could hold out for a couple more hours.

I knew that there was going to be a lot of media coverage today and that terrified me, I had a nightmare that as I walked down the aisle, I fell flat on my face, breaking my glasses which was then broadcast across the globe.

I spent a good hour pacing in my bedroom after I woke up because I was so nervous. I wanted to marry Oliver, there was no doubt about that, but the fact that there was going to be fifty people; two of those were press, at the wedding frightened me; I didn't even know half of them. I knew that I had bags under my eyes because of the nightmare, the makeup artist was going to have her work cut out for her today trying to make me look beautiful.

The wedding was set for 5:00, at sunset. We were having it outside on the Queen property with two big, white tents set up, one for the food and the other for dancing and socialising. Oliver and I would be married under a traditional Jewish Chuppah. It was open on all sides as tradition stated and it was simple, there were four strong pillars with white organza draped across them. There were also flowers at the top of all four pillars.

There were fairy lights wrapped around the trees to bring soft, romantic lightning as twilight fell, and the flower arrangements I picked were placed around the outside in different shaped vases and decorative boxes.

I had to stop obsessing about everything; the wedding was going to be perfect and the set up was amazing. I decided to focus on getting ready instead, making a mental list of what I needed to do in the immediate future: shower, shave my legs, get dressed, and check in with Beth one last time. I was due to meet my parents soon.

XXXX

It was half an hour till the wedding and I was ready, I was so ready to walk down that aisle and marry the man I wanted to wake up seeing every morning. The hair and makeup artists were currently making me beautiful and Thea, my cousins Julia, Maria and my best friend Steffie were already in their dresses and sitting next to me getting their hair and makeup done as well.

Once my hair and makeup were done, everyone helped me into my dress and told me how beautiful I looked. They had just zipping up when there was a knock on the door, and I saw that it was my mom over Thea's shoulder.

"Oh, honey, you look absolutely beautiful," mom said, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks, mom," I said, giving her a hug.

"Now, I know that it's almost time for the ceremony but first we have some things for you," mom replied after drying her eyes. "First up is your something new." She pulled out a box and inside was a beautiful simple gold chain.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe, holding the box in my hands.

"Now, for your something old."

Mom handed me the broach and I could feel that tears that had been threatening to fall, start to slowly slid down my cheeks. It was a simple cameo of a white rose. "This broach is from your late grandmother. It was passed down to me from her, and it was given to her from her mother on her wedding day."

"For your something blue, I have this hair tie from when you were a little girl." She pulled out the hair tie and I was instantly hit with memories of myself with my hair in pigtails, running down the street with Steffie.

"And lastly, for your something borrowed, this is what I had on my wedding day and now I'm going to let you borrow it for yours."

She handed me a ring that had a ruby stone set in the center.

"Thank you mom, for all of this," I said hugging her.

"You are welcome my daughter."

After hugging for a few more minutes, we broke apart so that I could check my makeup and put on the stuff that mom had given me. Once I was ready, I gathered my bouquet of red roses and we all headed out the door. It sucked that I didn't have a father to walk me down the aisle but I had something even better, Steffie's dad who I had always thought of as a father figure was going to walk me down the aisle.

Thea, Maria, Julia and Steffie headed out the door first and after a few moments, the music changed, announcing that it was time for me to make my appearance. With a deep breath, I took Adam's arm and we walked down the stairs. Everyone stood as we made our way down the aisle. Oliver looked so breathtaking in his three- piece, black suit, my eyes never leaving his as I made my way toward him.

When we got to the end, Adam placed a kiss on my cheek, and then placed my hand in Oliver's, before he took his seat, and Oliver and I turned to face the Rabbi. The Rabbi started with a prayer and then moved to welcome everyone to the wedding. After that, he asked Oliver to recite the vows he'd written.

"Felicity, when I first met you, I was mesmerized by you. Your personally was something that I hadn't had much experience with, and I loved the take charge attitude that you have as well. I will forever appreciate you for your unwavering belief in me, plus also my world is a crazy one and I didn't want you to get hurt. But when I finally bit the bullet and you agreed to go on that date with me, I was a very happy man. I'm glad that you are in my life, because you make my life better and that you will be by my side for the rest of our lives. I love you so much Felicity and thank you for choosing me to spend your life with."

"Oliver, when I met you for the first time, all I knew you as was the millionaire playboy who everyone thought was dead for five years but I was still intrigued by you and I wanted to get to know the real you. When we became friends, I started to see the person that the world didn't always get to see and when we started dating, I saw more of the real you and I'm glad I was chosen to know the real you. Thank you for trusting me enough for letting me know the real you, thank you for choosing me and thank you for being the man who will be by my side for the rest of my forever"

Once the vows were done, we exchanged rings and then sealed the wedding with a kiss. The kiss that we shared was a lingering, passionate one that made the rest of the world fade away for those few moments. We spent the rest of the evening dancing, socializing and eating. It was a really magical evening, and I loved every minute of it. The party went on into the early morning.

We finally said goodbye and thanked everyone for coming around three in the morning, and then Oliver and I went up to his room and then we made love Oliver and I were leaving for Scotland later in the day for a month long honeymoon; Digg, Sara and Roy would take care of Starling City in our absence. I was excited and couldn't wait to leave, so I could have my gorgeous, sexy husband all to myself- no family, no friends and no QC or Arrow business to complicate our first few weeks of life as man and wife. I anticipated nothing short of bliss.

Oliver got his happy story. It just so happened that I got one too.

**A/n: **Well Maria, I hope that you enjoyed this story. This was the first time that I did an Arrow story, so I'm hoping that I did it justice. I know that I forgot the last part of your prompt, I just saw Oliver and Felicity and wedding and ran with it.


End file.
